stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jasper
Jasper é uma Gem de Homeworld e uma antagonista de Steven Universo, tendo sua primeira aparição em "O Retorno". Jasper estava presente na Guerra Gem, sendo uma das sobreviventes conhecidas. Atualmente, está em uma bolha na Sala das Bolhas, após ter se se fundindo com uma Gem corrompida de seu exército e em seguida, ser corrompida. Aparência Jasper exibe uma pele laranja claro com marcações tribais laranja escuro em seu rosto e seus braços. Possui um cabelo longo e grosso de cor branca, que se assemelha ao de Ametista. Ela é bastante musculosa, uma indicação de sua intensa força e resistência. Ela usa uma camisa vermelho pálido com um colar de decote em V que liga para formar a insígnia de Diamante Amarelo. Além disso, usa calças marrons escuras e botas vermelhas com pontas marrons. Corrompida Ao se corromper em "Earthlings", Jasper assume uma forma semelhante ao do Monstro Grande Verde do Norte. O tamanho de Jasper aumenta consideravelmente e ela passa a andar em quatro patas, tendo cores misturadas de laranja e verde, ainda com as marcas tribais. Possui vários espinhos verdes saindo de sua cabeça e ombros. Ganha mandíbulas maiores com dentes afiados. Personalidade thumb|200px|Jasper intimidando o [[Monstro de Neve com um dedo.]]Jasper possui uma personalidade arrogante e um ego altíssimo. Em diversas situações, se mostrou agressiva, raivosa, autoritária e persistente. Jasper demonstrou traços que assustam alguns adversários, como sua brutalidade e por ser intimidadora. Ela esbanja autoconfiança em si e em suas próprias habilidades, desprezando aqueles que não estão ao seu nível de luta. Jasper ama batalhar, afirmando que isso era sua vida, por sua origem como soldado quartzo. Jasper tinha uma ideologia diferente das demais gems sobre a fusão, onde ela acreditava que se tratava apenas de uma tática barata para gems fracas se fortalecerem. Porém, após se tornar Malaquita com Lapis Lazuli e experimentar os poderes da fusão, Jasper ficou fascinada por este poder, fazendo até uma proposta para Lapis para as duas voltarem a ser Malaquita. Ela também adquiriu um certo desgosto por fusões, como ela ficava visivelmente irritada quando era derrotada por alguma fusão das Crystal Gems, como Garnet, Alexandrite, etc. Jasper era totalmente devota à sua diamante original, Diamante Rosa, saudando-a como "Minha Diamante!", assim como todos os membros de sua corte. Quando soube que Rose Quartz havia quebrado sua diamante, Jasper fez de tudo para vingar a sua diamante, o que movia geralmente todos os seus objetivos. Quando perguntada por que Jasper, diferente de Peridot e Lapis, recusou a ajuda de Steven, Rebecca Sugar disse: História Habilidades Como um quartzo, Jasper possuía uma grande força física, como ela consegue deixar Steven com um olho roxo apenas com uma cabeçada e derrubá-lo facilmente com um golpe, mesmo ele estando com o escudo ativado; sua força permitiu que ela lutasse de igual para igual com Garnet, que se trata de uma fusão, ou até mesmo que ela abatesse uma Gem corrompida com facilidade. Jasper também demonstrou uma grande resistência, como ela saiu com poucos danos após ser atirada no núcleo da nave e suportar a queda da nave, ou também resistindo a uma série de ataques consecutivos de Ametista sem sequer mover-se em "Earthlings". Habilidades Naturais *'Fusão:' Jasper é capaz de se fundir com outras Gems. *'Invocação de Armas:' Jasper é capaz de invocar um capacete de sua pedra. Fusões *Jasper pode se fundir com Lapis Lazuli e formar Malaquita. *Jasper pode se fundir com Monstro de Neve e formar Fusão Quartzo Desconhecida. Habilidades Únicas thumb|200px|Jasper utilizando sua aura de energia contra Garnet. *'Aura de Energia:' Jasper é capaz de envolver seu corpo em uma aura laranja e acertar seus inimigos a grande velocidade e distância. Primeiramente, ela cobre seu corpo com a aura, se transforma em esfera e avança na direção do inimigo. O impacto é tão forte que Jasper conseguiu atravessar Garnet por vários níveis da nave, até chegar ao núcleo. *'Esfera Rotativa:' Semelhante à Ametista, Jasper se envolve em seu cabelo, ficando em formato de uma esfera, com o objetivo de acertar seus inimigos no formato em que está. Armas *thumb|200px|Jasper com seu capacete.Capacete: Jasper pode invocar um capacete laranja de cano longo de sua pedra. Pelo fato de ser longo, Jasper é capaz de atacar seus adversários com seu capacete, ou até se defender sem prejudicar sua cabeça, como ela defendeu com facilidade os ataques das manoplas de Garnet. *'Desestabilizador de Gem:' Jasper carregava um desestabilizador de gem em sua cintura. Com ele, ela podia ferir gravemente uma gem, fazendo a mesma recuar à sua pedra com facilidade. Seu desestabilizador era poderoso o suficiente para separar uma fusão, como Garnet. Seu desestabilizador foi quebrado por Garnet em sua luta em "Libertador". Relacionamentos 'Rose Quartz/Steven' thumb|200px|Jasper tentando pegar [[Steven dentro da Zona de Malaquita.]] Jasper possuía um ódio por Rose Quartz, principalmente por causa de ela ter quebrado a diamante que ambas seguiam: Diamante Rosa. Desde que ela realizou este ato, Jasper fez de tudo para vingar sua diamante, tendo o objetivo de destruir Rose. Ela parecia ter respeito pelas escolhas de Rose durante a guerra. Quando voltou a Terra, ela estava a procura de Rose para destruí-la, mas descobriu seu filho, Steven, que ela achava ser Rose disfarçada. Em todas as fases que Jasper encontrava Steven, ele o chamava de "Rose", não sabendo que ele não era sua mãe. 'Ametista' thumb|200px|Jasper falando com Ametista antes de destruir sua forma física. Jasper tem grande subestimação e menosprezo por Ametista, referindo-se à ela como "anã raquítica" quando a viu pela primeira vez. Durante seus encontros, Jasper menosprezava o fato de Ametista ser um quartzo imperfeito, chamando-a de "defeituosa", "tampinha", "piada", ou até mesmo dizendo que Rose tinha parâmetros baixos, quando Ametista afirmou que Rose dizia que ela era perfeita. Garnet Inicialmente, Jasper desprezava Garnet por ser uma fusão, por ter a ideia de que a fusão era apenas uma tática barata para gems fracas se tornarem fortes. O fato de ter perdido para uma fusão foi uma humilhação para Jasper, como ela se fundiu com Lapis apenas para se vingar com a mesma tática. Porém, depois de testar os poderes da fusão, Jasper mudou de opinião sobre a fusão e fez questão de falar isso a Garnet (fundida em Alexandrite), afirmando que ela estava certa sobre a fusão não ser apenas uma tática barata. Lapis Lazuli No início, Jasper tratava Lapis com frieza e agressividade e se fundiu com ela apenas para se vingar das Crystal Gems, mas acabou sendo enganada, sendo mantida presa durante meses na fusão, onde as duas lutavam constantemente. Após elas se separarem em "Super Ilha Melancia", Jasper queria se fundir com Lapis novamente, pois queria o poder de Malaquita, tentando-a convencer que as coisas seriam diferentes, afirmando que apenas ela poderia controlar seu poder. 'Diamante Rosa' Jasper foi feita originalmente para Diamante Rosa e a saudava como "Minha diamante", tendo grande respeito e admiração por ela. Após Rose Quartz quebrar sua diamante, Jasper ficou obcecada em vingar sua diamante. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Chille Tid" (Sonho) *"Peça Ajuda" (Mencionada) *"Mensagem Recebida" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"O Mesmo Mundo" (Mencionada) *"Tacada Certeira" (Mencionada) *"Alone at Sea" *"Gem Hunt" *"Crack the Whip" *"Steven vs. Amethyst" (Mencionada) *"Beta" (Cameo sem falas) *"Earthlings" *"Back to the Moon" (Mencionada, forma de Ametista) *"Bubbled" (Mencionada) 4ª Temporada *"Kindergarten Kid" (Mencionada) *"Know Your Fusion" (Mencionada) Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" Curiosidades *thumb|Página de Jasper no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)|Guide to the Crystal Gems".]]A tradução literal do seu nome seria Jaspe; *É possível que a pedra de Jasper seja um Jaspe-Vermelho. *Jasper apresenta similaridades com Ametista, incluindo as longas madeixas brancas e a habilidade de transformar-se em uma bola de rotação; *Assim como Ametista, seu movimento rotatório assemelha-se a uma das habilidades de Felícia, personagem de Vampire Hunter / Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, sendo esse um arcade de 1995; *Ela foi a primeira Gem que Steven temeu, isto foi visível, já que Steven assim como sua mãe, vê o lado bom em todos e busca fazer amizade. *De acordo com Peridot em "Beta", Jasper é, de fato, um quartzo perfeito; *Em "Alone at Sea", é evidente que Jasper mudou de opinião sobre a fusão e estava desesperada para se fundir com Lapis em Malaquita de novo, tanto que chega a implorar de joelhos. *Jasper foi responsável por destruir a forma física de três gems: **Rubi e Safira em "O Retorno" e Ametista em "Crack the Whip". *Em "Beta", foi revelado que Jasper foi feita na Terra no Jardim de Infância Beta. *Ela foi a primeira Gem a ter seu processo de corrupção mostrado inteiramente. *Em "Earthlings", quando Jasper fala com Steven, ela diz "porque quando você está na parte mais inferior, você segue qualquer um, que faz com que você se sinta como menos de um fracasso", podendo explicar o porquê dela ter começado a servir Diamante Amarelo após a morte de Diamante Rosa. *Jasper foi a única gem que se tenha conhecimento a não ser corrompida pelo dano das diamantes. Gemologia *thumb|150pxJaspe (Jasper, em inglês) é a pedra zodiacal de Leão, Virgem e Escorpião. É uma pedra planetária de Marte e é associada ao elemento fogo, como também uma pedra secundária do mês de Março. *O jaspe representa proteção, carinho, relaxamento e assim por diante. **Isso é irônico, devido que a natureza de Jasper é cruel e agressiva. No entanto, também pode representar o fogo, um aceno para seu temperamento explosivo. *Jaspe é uma variação de quartzo com uma composição química composta, principalmente, por dióxido de silício. **Jaspe tem uma estrutura microcristalina que significa que os cristais trigonais só podem ser vistos sob alta ampliação. Galeria Referências en:Jasper es:Jasper Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Gems Categoria:Gems de Homeworld Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Quartzos Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Gems Corrompidas